Code:404
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Yamato's brotherly relationship with TK is destroyed by a mysterious virus called Code:404, a new romance begins between the two and love between sinners occurs. How will the Digidestined combat against Code:404? Yamakeru, Taishiro, Cody x Joe, SoraMimi, Rilei, Touma x Masaru, Taiki x Kiriha. Short mentions of implied incest. Discretion advised!
1. Mon frère, mon chéri

Warning: This is a homoerotic relationship between Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "TK" Takaishi. Note that this fiction mentions incest that was once there but no longer is there. Please read the line called Code:404, particularly this part here If you are bothered by such materials, please go do yourself a favor and hit that back button right on the top left screen. For those of you who enjoy this kind of thing, read on my readers and enjoy the show. If you're below the age of 16, please hit that back button posthaste. Otherwise, without further ado... On with the show!

TK's PoV

17 years have passed since my first adventure in the Digital World, the second being back in 2003. It's now 2016 and Matt and I have grown closer than ever. Our parents knew this full well and they decided to leave our lives. Only this time, it was for eternity. On April 11th, of 2007, our parents died due to a mysterious disease outbreak. Unfortunately, Tai's parents, Izzy's parents, all of our parents, including Daisuke's, Yolei's, Cody's and Ken's parents plus their other guardians, Chikara Hida, a dear friend of my dad, Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's beloved sister, and unfortunately even Hikari, all of them were victims of the outbreak. Nobody knows how or what caused this disease outbreak but scientists and doctors alike are calling it Code:404. Why Code:404? Well, it mainly seems to affect people who were part of the Digimon incident that happened in Shinjuku, Shibuya, and Odaiba only. Code:404 also has been known to erase relationships between family members and victims, which erased my brotherly relationship with Matt and wiped out all data from every database from government databases all the way to family record books. TK and I were no longer brothers to the entire world. Nobody else besides relatives and parents of past Digidestined were affected by the outbreak. The relatives were all put under quarantine until their deaths and our Digimon were forced to remain in their Digivices until the outbreak was cleared. So far, the outbreak has ceased but there's no telling if it will come back. Patamon was outside playing with Gabumon and even though they are brothers, they are in love with each other. Since mom and dad died though, we aren't actually related anymore due to the family tree being broken in half. When mom and dad died, the family tree completely broke, nullifying any past relationships between anyone in our family. Matt and I were no longer brothers by blood, because the family tree broke completely, nullifying our past brotherhood. I was so upset that I was no longer his brother by blood but Matt still held a very special place in my heart, one that once belonged to Hikari, so I'm happy that I've found new romance even in my own former brother. For the first time since mom and dad died, I was happy and Matt was happy, so I was ecstatic that our love became more than just unconditional love but for the very first time, something even more than that. I was lost in thought until Matt smiled at me, planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

"TK, what are you doing? What is it that you're watching on Netflix?" Matt asked, looking at me after the kiss and then at the TV, blinking at the utter beauty of the food on the TV screen.

"O-oh! I'm just watching this cool TV show that the Americans adopted from us called Iron Chef America. Ever since the Japanese series had ended, I started looking up the American version on YouTube and I fell in love with it, making me attracted to American television, so I bought an Xfinity subscription. We now have more channels on TV than ever. Check out this show here!" I said, pressing a button on the Xfinity remote and clicking on a show that was labeled "Halloween Wars". I pressed the Watch button on the screen and the DVR played the recording from Sunday night.

 _"Greetings, fellow spook-fans. And welcome to this year's Halloween Wars. This year, we're changing things up a little bit, with one more team joining the lineup making room for six teams in the beginning of the show and adding another battle to the schedule. I'm Scott McCord and this, ladies and gentlemen is Halloween Wars: Canada. The pumpkins are ripe for picking and the ghouls and ghosts are resting in their graves for the main event. Without further ado, let's introduce our judges. First off, an iconic horror film star, Elvira. The queen of all things horror and gothic, this woman is truly named appropriately for her moniker. Second, we have a child star since her debut in Cory In The House, we welcome Madison Pettis! Now we meet our first guest judge! From the star thriller series on TV, A.J Cook from Criminal Minds is this spooktastic night's first guest judge! Now, for our second guest judge, please welcome the one, the only, Haley Joel Osment, star of the Kingdom Hearts series! The teams are on their way into the kitchen and they're waiting patiently to hear the contents of this spooktastic night's battles." The announcer said, getting me into the excitement and making Matt sit down on the couch, while I got up to prepare of bowl of popcorn. Tonight was gonna be wicked. Wicked awesome that is._

"So, Matt, what do you think so far?" I asked, smirking at my boyfriend, and former brother.

"Wow, TK, you've really pulled me in! I'm loving it so far!" Matt replied, as I brought over the popcorn that was now in a large bowl, waiting for consumption.

"Heh, knew you'd love it. Your love for horror culture truly knows no bounds. I love that about you and have loved that about you from the very beginning. You're daring and courageous. You know that I look for that in any girl or guy, but you've got me hook, line and sinker as my first and currently only love. Hikari is gone now, and you were the one comfort I have that was actually able to love me for who I am and what I am. À un point en temps, nous étions frères, mais cela a changé depuis ce jour-là, le jour qui a tout changé. Notre vie a été tourné sur la tête une fois ce jour-là était venu de passer. Notre vie est parfait, mon amour. Je t'aime tellement beaucoup." I said seductively into Matt's ear. Matt shivered at the words in delight.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon trésor et ma chérie. Vous êtes parfait, trop parfait pour les mots de temps en temps. Notre amour, c'est éternel. Nous sommes immortels. Créatures de la nuit, c'est que nous sommes. N'est-ce pas, ma précieuse chérie?" Matt replied, seductively. French, as we had discovered, was actually our native language due to my mother having been taught it by my grandpa Michel and my mom taught me the entire French dictionary which I had memorised by my eighth birthday. Smirking, I pulled him in for a rough and wild, yet wet kiss.

"Mnn, TK... Please... Don't stop there." Matt begged as I kissed wildly. The kiss was wild, wet and warm and as my mouth explored every nook and cranny of his mouth, I smiled in my happiness and bliss. Finally, after 17 years, we were free of the bonds that bound us to be brothers, allowing us to begin a new life, together as lovers, not brothers. I was very happy that Matt was beginning to beg me for mercy.

"What do you say we... take this into the master bedroom?" I asked, looking at my boyfriend, who was once my brother, in an amorous and lustful way with a lusty look in my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I love how you think so dirty, ma chérie." Matt replied, flirting seductively with me. I smirked in delight in response to his dirty thoughts that lie waiting to be spoken from his dirty mouth. We were filled with dirty thoughts about the other, ever since our parents died and we thought about each other in lust and lustful mannerisms. We were sinners by way of life, not by choice. Even as brothers, we still had steaming hot sex and our parents didn't even care. For all they knew and cared, we were just merely roughhousing but it was much more than that. We were on a whole other level, well past the point of roughhousing. We were going all out, steaming, hot, lustful, sinfully delicious sex, and our parents didn't even care. They were just happy we were happy and they even supported our incestual relationship. Normally, incest was frowned upon but our parents supported our incestual and romantic relationship. All that mattered to them, was simply our happiness and if that meant allowing our incestual relationship, then so be it, they were just happy we were happy. All this time in our once incestual relationship, they supported us, 'til the bitter end and their deaths. We were proud, fière and strong. We loved each other, still do and we're proud of who we are and what we became.

As time went on, Tai and Izzy began going out, as did Sora and Mimi. Yolei and Rika started dating as well. Cody and Joe started dating too, and Daisuke and Ken? Well, we all knew they were going to be together ever since they DNA Digivolved together so we both saw _that_ coming, because it was pretty hard not to tell that. Sam and Jun were Ghostly Guardians and lived in this world near my house and they were together as well. We were happy that we were all together and it was hard to complain about life. The relationships were pretty self-explanatory, no questions asked. It was simply love and we liked that. We were happy and everyone else was too. Who were we to complain about life right now? Life was good and we were happy and all of us who were dating were happy too.

Life is good for the Digidestined but what new evil is going around spreading the mysterious Code:404 virus? Find out in the next episode, coming soon to a TV channel near you on Fan Fiction Network!


	2. Mon chéri, mon amour éternel

Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of Code:404! Last time we saw our two lovebirds, aka, TK and Matt, the two were watching TV and they fell asleep after some kissing and they both fell asleep on top of each other on the sofa bed. Now, it's morning and TK and Yamato are receiving a call from someone _very_ special. Who could this person be? Let's find out shall we?

Again, I don't own Digimon and I own only my OCs and the disease and computer virus, Code:404. IF I did own Digimon, Yamato and Matt would actually be lovers instead of brothers in the show. (Oh well, a girl can dream right?)

Author's Note: In the last chapter I mentioned an incestual relationship. Note that said incestual relationship was existent in the past keyword being _was_ and the Code:404 disease and virus has erased data from government databases, family records, city records and the family tree of their record of the two being brothers. Hiroaki and Nancy both pass away from the Code:404 virus and are killed by it but their sons, who discover they're no longer brothers are lovers and their parents wrote them a note consenting to their incestual relationship. In my fanfictions, their parents don't care and are oblivious to the fact those two love each other romantically. Those two could actually care less about their romantic relationship as they were always too busy with work, working day and night, all 24 hours a day, seven days a week, all 365 days of the year, they didn't care what mischief their sons got up to. TK and Matt practically babysat each other and they made love with each other. Note that this incestual relationship mirrors those relationships between Kouji and Kouichi and Itachi and Sasuke and I see plenty of both of those pairings in fanfictions very often. If you want to complain about this kind of pairing, but you will turn a blind eye to ItaSasu and KouKou, then go ahead and kiss my ass, because I won't be there to listen to your complaining, you'd pay no attention to ItaSasu and KouKou so why'd you do any differently with Yamakeru, right? Well, WRONG! You'd think you'd turn a blind eye to Yamakeru when you do the same to ItaSasu and KouKou, right? Nope, well, your flames, are going to be used as fuel for Garurumon's Howling Blaster and Guilmon's attacks and any and every one of Agumon's fire attacks! And since there's already ItaSasu and KouKou fanfictions on this website, Yamakeru is now joining the fray too! Any complaints? Well tough luck! It's staying put!

Anyways, without further ado, on with the show!

Matt's PoV

Looking across the room at the TV, I noticed there was a black tab window in the top right corner of the TV screen. Someone was calling us. _"Who could that be?"_ I thought to myself as I yawned and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" I said into the telephone picking up the phone.

"Hey, Matt! Nice to hear from ya man! It's me Jake E! How are you man?" Jake said into the phone, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm good! What's up?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Jake E never called very early at this point unless it was for something big. Since it was clearly 6:30 AM, I knew there was something big in the works.

"Well, don't freak out when I say this but me and the rest of the Amaranthe gang want to invite you to sing with us on AKBingo! tonight! We'll be performing Digital World! We want you to help provide French vocals, because we've started voicing over our songs in French. We're starting with Digital World. We want you to perform with us! You can bring your boyfriend with you too!" Jake E said, as the voice got louder and I heard a knock on my front door.

I looked into the medium-sized porthole and to my surprise and delight, Jake E, Elize and Henrik were all there on the front porch. I opened the door for them immediately hugging them in a friendly manner and greeting them and invited them inside.

"So, here's what we've got for the lyrics of the French dub of Digital World." Henrik said, his brown hair flowing to the fan that was blasting cold air. It was ROASTING in the house so I blasted the fan to cold air in the house. Henrik spoke with a rather thick Swedish accent as was expected of him.

"We've titled it Monde Numérique in French so our French listeners will understand the French translation better." Henrik said, speaking with a thick Swedish accent. Elize nodded, and Jake smiled.

 _Nous tournons le monde comme une machine de flipper_

 _Nous avons des pensées d'une vie en abondance_

 _Jour et nuit, nous voulons des films étaient réels_

 _Et ce qui est derrière l'écran est notre entrée_

 _Je suis comme un satellite_

 _Transmettant différentes époques_

 _Je suis la voix de la prochaine génération_

 _Entièrement numérique_

 _Créer Auras synthétiques_

 _Démarrer une révolution maintenant_

 _Vous aurez jamais à pleurer_

 _Parce que Le futur est vendu_

 _Vous ne pouvez jamais mourir_

 _Et vous ne serez jamais vieillir_

 _Mais tout_

 _vous entoure est numérique_

 _Ne jamais briser le moule_

 _Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit_

 _La liberté est à vendre_

 _Si vous leur donnez le contrôle_

 _Effacer retour_

 _Dans un monde numérique_

 _Je sais qu'il se sent comme vous faites partie d'un rêve_

 _Vous pouvez voler et combattre les guerres sans jugement_

 _Vous êtes recréé et les erreurs abrogera_

 _Mais vous serez toujours à la recherche d'une réponse_

 _Je suis comme un satellite_

 _Transmettant différentes époques_

 _Je suis la voix de la prochaine génération_

 _Entièrement numérique_

 _Créer Auras synthétiques_

 _Démarrer une révolution maintenant_

 _Vous aurez jamais à pleurer_

 _Parce que Le futur est vendu_

 _Vous ne pouvez jamais mourir_

 _Et vous ne serez jamais vieillir_

 _Mais tout_

 _vous entoure est numérique_

 _Ne jamais briser le moule_

 _Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit_

 _La liberté est à vendre_

 _Si vous leur donnez le contrôle_

 _Effacer retour_

 _Dans un monde numérique_

 _Démarrer une révolution maintenant_

 _Démarrer une révolution maintenant_

 _Nous tournons le monde comme une machine de flipper_

 _Nous avons des pensées d'une vie en abondance_

 _Jour et nuit, nous voulons des films étaient réels_

 _Et ce qui est derrière l'écran est notre entrée_

 _Vous aurez jamais à pleurer_

 _Parce que Le futur est vendu_

 _Vous ne pouvez jamais mourir_

 _Et vous ne serez jamais vieillir_

 _Mais tout_

 _vous entoure est numérique_

 _Ne jamais briser le moule_

 _Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit_

 _La liberté est à vendre_

 _Si vous leur donnez le contrôle_

 _Effacer retour_

 _Dans un monde numérique_

"So, Matt, what did you think?" Henrik asked, looking at me.

"I love it! The French listeners will love this for the first song on the first French release album. There's a hit song in the works for the first French Amaranthe album! You'll need some help with the singing in French, which TK and I can help with! Let's hit the TV Station!" I said, smiling.

"Yes. Let's go." Henrik said, looking at the group.

A few hours later, we were at the TV station where Daisuke Muramoto greeted us.

"Hello, Muramoto-san! How are you?" I said, looking at Daisuke with a smile.

"Hello! I'm good! We've been waiting for you! The band has already set up everything you'll need for the performance. Go in and wait for your cue." Daisuke Muramoto instructed.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Yamato, you and TK are on in five." A producer said, looking at me and TK.

"All right, we're all set. Let's rock the house." TK said, smirking.

"Yeah, let's." I replied, returning the smirk after a quick kiss.

"Good evening, Japan! And welcome to AKBingo! Let's get right into the action with our first performers! Hailing from Odaiba and performing for Amaranthe, their French dub of their hit song, Digital World, please welcome Yamato Ishida and his boyfriend, TK Takaishi!" Daisuke Muramoto shouted.

Clearing my throat, I prepared to let out a series of death growls. Metal music was always a strong suit of mine, TK, not so much.

I began to belt out the lyrics while Elize prepared to belt out her lines.

 _Nous tournons le monde comme une machine de flipper_

 _Nous avons des pensées d'une vie en abondance_

 _Jour et nuit, nous voulons des films étaient réels_

 _Et ce qui est derrière l'écran est notre entrée_

 _Je suis comme un satellite_

 _Transmettant différentes époques_

 _Je suis la voix de la prochaine génération_

 _Entièrement numérique_

 _Créer Auras synthétiques_

 _Démarrer une révolution maintenant_

 _Vous aurez jamais à pleurer_

 _Parce que Le futur est vendu_

 _Vous ne pouvez jamais mourir_

 _Et vous ne serez jamais vieillir_

 _Mais tout_

 _vous entoure est numérique_

 _Ne jamais briser le moule_

 _Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit_

 _La liberté est à vendre_

 _Si vous leur donnez le contrôle_

 _Effacer retour_

 _Dans un monde numérique_

 _Je sais qu'il se sent comme vous faites partie d'un rêve_

 _Vous pouvez voler et combattre les guerres sans jugement_

 _Vous êtes recréé et les erreurs abrogera_

 _Mais vous serez toujours à la recherche d'une réponse_

 _Je suis comme un satellite_

 _Transmettant différentes époques_

 _Je suis la voix de la prochaine génération_

 _Entièrement numérique_

 _Créer Auras synthétiques_

 _Démarrer une révolution maintenant_

 _Vous aurez jamais à pleurer_

 _Parce que Le futur est vendu_

 _Vous ne pouvez jamais mourir_

 _Et vous ne serez jamais vieillir_

 _Mais tout_

 _vous entoure est numérique_

 _Ne jamais briser le moule_

 _Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit_

 _La liberté est à vendre_

 _Si vous leur donnez le contrôle_

 _Effacer retour_

 _Dans un monde numérique_

 _Démarrer une révolution maintenant_

 _Démarrer une révolution maintenant_

 _Nous tournons le monde comme une machine de flipper_

 _Nous avons des pensées d'une vie en abondance_

 _Jour et nuit, nous voulons des films étaient réels_

 _Et ce qui est derrière l'écran est notre entrée_

 _Vous aurez jamais à pleurer_

 _Parce que Le futur est vendu_

 _Vous ne pouvez jamais mourir_

 _Et vous ne serez jamais vieillir_

 _Mais tout_

 _vous entoure est numérique_

 _Ne jamais briser le moule_

 _Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit_

 _La liberté est à vendre_

 _Si vous leur donnez le contrôle_

 _Effacer retour_

 _Dans un monde numérique!_

"Woo! Thank you all and good night Japan! Hopefully you'll buy Amaranthe's first French language album! Enjoy the rest of the show guys!" I shouted, slinking off the stage and TK following suit.

"TK, time to head home. Amaranthe and its members have a long flight back to Europe where they have to fly first to their apartment in Sweden and then to a recording studio in Paris. They've got to be on a private jet for 72 hours, each 24 hour flight happening a week apart from each other. Man, why do I get the feeling that Henrik is probably going to be a little cranky in the morning?" I said, smiling to TK, who looked at me with a confused look.

"Isn't he always cranky?" TK asked.

"Nah. Well... Maybe he doesn't get enough morning caffeine..." I admitted guiltily.

"That's what I thought." TK retorted, smirking.

"You goof. Let's go home. I have some surprises waiting for us at home." I said, a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Okay. Let's go." TK said, smirking.

We soon got into the car and TK turned the heat in the car and we started to drive home from the TV studio. A few hours later, we were finally home. TK walked into the door eagerly and entered the master bedroom. He soon undressed himself completely, becoming naked from head to toe, allowing me to savor his delicious cock I had been eagerly anticipating. I shuddered in anticipation and I greedily undressed myself tearing off my clothes and pouncing on top of TK.

TK squirmed as he moaned, as I licked his ear and I kissed him on his lips slowly moving down his neckline and his body and moved down until I reached his throbbing member, which was hard and erect. I smirked before I took it in my mouth. My boyfriend gagged a little bit at the feeling of something engulfing his member and I nodded, telling him it'd be all right. Snaking my tongue into his dick and swirling it around, I blushed at my boyfriend and took my mouth out of his member and put one finger in his ass. He squeaked, knowing there was something in his ass and he knew it felt weird. It wasn't long before a second finger was added and I started scissoring him like I always did when we had sex back when we were brothers. He moaned and I rewarded him by inserting the third finger into his ass and I finished scissoring him, deciding he was wide enough. I lined up my dick at his entrance and slowly inserted the head in, looking at TK in the eyes as he begged for me to fuck him senseless silently. One look was all it took to set it off and fireworks exploded, resulting in massive delight and bliss from TK as I thrust in and out of his body, over and over again before we both came silently, the cum splattering onto our stomachs and we kissed each other good night, not even bothering to take our dicks out of each other.

"G'night, Matt." TK mumbled into my shoulder.

"Good night, TK. Sweet dreams." I smiled in response to my boyfriend's words.

With that, we both fell asleep but Patamon and Gabumon were still having their sex quietly while being extra careful not to wake us up.

"Shh, quiet down or they'll hear us, baka." Gabumon hissed at Patamon.

"Sorry, I kinda squeak when I moan from having sex." Patamon said, huffing a little bit.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, my bad." Gabumon said, looking at Patamon.

While their Tamers are sound asleep, Patamon and Gabumon are both having their fun and are quietly enjoying themselves. How will they react when they find out one of the two blonde beauties of the two is pregnant?

Tune into the next episode only on Fan Fiction Network!


End file.
